The Birth of Ares
by The FieryCharmeleon
Summary: A Charmander under the name Ares has been birthed into the world. However, with Ares being raised in such a brutal world, his older brother has made it his mission to keep his little brother safe, no matter what. Even if it means throwing his life away. (A story dedicated to Viola's "The Fire of Ares." story.)


A New Born

 **Authors Notes: This is a background story ViolatheGlacieon's "The Fire of Ares" series. If you like this fanfic, I highly encourage you to go read her fanfic. Also, like Corruption. Please note, that I have gained permission from the author, meaning that you cannot just use any of her OC's or makes fanfic's dedicated to her stories unless you've gained permission. Also, like what I did in Corruption**

 **Disclaimer: This is not edited by my editor, and rather by myself. DragonFruit only aids me in Legionary, nothing else.**

 **With all that out of the way, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Pokemon arranging from Pidgey's to Salamances were flying gracefully in the air. The sun was beautiful. The grass was as green as ever. All the Pokemon running and playing together happily as they enjoyed their day. It was a graceful day for all Pokemon indeed. Today, however though, A family of Charizards has raised and cared for their son Apollo for four years. The father and mother Charizard's have decided it would be the time to birth and raise another child to claim as their own. Now, the father Charizard, James is taking Apollo to his best friend so he can be supervised while James aids his wife in the delivery.**

* * *

James felt the wind colliding with him, as he flew faster into the air. The tough wind proved to be problematic for the Charmander riding on his back, for as the little lizard had to hold on to his incredibly fast father while enduring the strong wind. As hard as it was, the Charmander never lost his grip against the Charizard, but, even if Apollo did fall off the Charizard's back, his Father would be there to catch him with ease with him being a heavily experienced flyer.

There, on an edge of a cliff, where there lay an ocean underneath. He saw his buddy Stalfro, seeming to be staring at the beautiful view that is the sun.

"Hold on Apollo!" "We're going to be landing right now!"

The Charmander went from holding on tight to the Charizard's neck, from hugging tightly to the Charizard's neck for dear life, as the gigantic dragon wasn't affected by the fact that the Charmander was using all his weight on the Charizard's neck. Once the orange dragon landed safely on the ground, he lowered his neck in order to let Apollo walk on his head to the ground. The Charmander still felt a rush of nausea flow through his head, as he started to lose balance once he walked off the Charizard's head. Holding in the urge to vomit, he closed his eyes and swallowed the vomit that attempted to spew out of his mouth.

Taking a few seconds to relax, he opened his eyes and saw that the Shiftry, along with his dad was staring at him, as they both chuckled.

"Hehe, first time kid?" Stalfro said as he knelt down to make it easier for the tiny Charmander to look him in the eye.

Charmander blushed, as embarrassment quickly informed over his body. Stalfro turned his attention away from the embarrassed Charmander and stood back up to face his eyes to James' eyes.

"Ahh James, it's great to see a familiar face aye? Are you here to meet up and talk?" The Shiftry asked.

"Unfortunately, no, I have a family after all," James answered. "Will you watch over my son for me as I go help my wife from the new delivery Stalfro?"

Once those words processed through the Shiftry's mind. He held his leafy hands in front of him, as a sign to stop talking.

"Say no more friend. I will watch over your child and make sure he is safe and sound!" The Shiftry offered.

James felt his heart warm up, as a smile quickly formed over his face.

"Good, good. I knew I can count on you, good friend. I'll come back for my son once the delivering is complete!" The Charizard said.

Stalfro nodded, along with the Charizard speeding through the sky not long after.

* * *

The Charizard flew faster and faster through the fluffy clouds, feeling the strong wind collide with his magnificent wings. He spotted the horde of wooden huts. He flew down to the ground with the next second, having him land gracefully on his large feet.

The gigantic lizard landed straight towards the hut that contained the love of his life. He pushed the curtains aside to reveal a dark room filled with candles that were the light source of the room, and an exhausted Charizard, laying on hay that represented a bed. What gave the male Charizard a smile, however, was that there was an egg, tugged into the Charizard's claws.

The father and mother smiled at each other, in love and determination.

The father leaned down and cuddled his wife, while the both of them stared at their egg, that will soon to become their child.

Three days later

"Snow, do you have a good idea for what we could call our child?"

The feminine Charizard chuckled.

"Perhaps, Smoke?."

James frowned.

"With respect, I think the name "Smoke" is a little… basic."

"Hey, Ma!"

Snow and James turned to see that their little cupcake is running happily to them.

"Ma, Pa guess what I just found."

"What is it my special fireball?" Snow smiled.

The small Charmander showed the two massive Charizard's some gold medal, that also contain fancy writing on it.

Snow bent down and squinted her eyes to see what the writing said.

 **Bizitzak ezin du etsipenetik ihes egin, bizitza betiko espetxea da eta, batez ere, bizitza guztiek itsutu zaituzte.**

 **\- Signed by Ares**

Snow felt chills down her spine, with what she just read.

"Apollo my dear, where did you get this?"

The tiny lizard looked down while nervously rubbing his foot on the dusty ground.

"I-I found it in the lake Mama," The tiny little Charmander said, anxiously waiting for what his parents will say.

The two tall Charizards thought about the object that Apollo just found. After some thinking, they both think it would be best to try to find the owner of the medal, but, what the text said on the medal made the Charizard's question whether if they should. Apollo handed Snow the medal. With holding the medal in her claws, Snow, couldn't take her eyes off the name that was signed on the medal.

"Ares hey?" Snow mumbled to herself, as she thought about the name.

She thought about it more and more, and she had to admit, the name was quite charming. Something about it to her just sounded so… right, as like the name was given to a heroic soldier, who was destined to bring the world to peace.

Snow asked James about the name, along with Apollo. After a few seconds of the boys looking at each other, they nodded and agreed with the name.

Snow gleed and hugged the two.

"Then it's settled then, Apollo it is!"

* * *

Apollo ran as fast as his feet could take him. He thought to himself, today was the day, today was the day, after weeks of waiting, the egg will finally hatch.

"Hey, Ma!" "Has the egg hatched yet?"

The two Charizards who were crowding something. glanced at the little lizard and the father motioned him with his paw to check out what their seeing. The tiny lizard came forth to them, to find the exact Pokemon that he was, but smaller, and more undeveloped.

There, was small ember attached to the tip of its tail tiny, undeveloped claws that couldn't even leave a tiny scratch on a Charmeleon. Its eyes were closed, as it produced soft cries.

Apollo and the two big Charizard's smiled. Apollo took a few steps closer to the newly born youngling. The Charmander took notice of the youngling facing Apollo, not keeping its eye off Apollo.

Apollo felt chills run down his body but Snow assured him that when a newborn youngling is facing you, that means that the youngling likes him.

Apollo smiled. He knew that his relationship with his new brother will be bright going into the future. Apollo walked up to the youngling and placed his paw on his hand, and proceeded to gently pat him on the head.

"Welcome to our family, Ares!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Now, I'm debating whether to write more of this in the near future. That Prologue was a little boring to do to be quite honest. Though, t I know for sure that the story will be much more intense and thrilling later on. Let me know if you guys want more! Also, chapter 2 of Corruption is nearly complete as well, so I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of that as well. This is The FieryCharmeleon wishing you all the best of luck :) (how long has it been since I said that line?)**


End file.
